In the darkness nobody hears you cry! (Bionicle Wars)
[[Bild:Höhlen_1.JPG|thumb|250px|'In the darkness nobody hears you cry!']] [[Bild:Höhlen.JPG|thumb|left|250px|'In the darkness nobody hears you cry!']] In the darkness nobody hears you cry! Prolog: D'ie Ereignisse dieser Kurzgeschichte beginnen nach '"Der Tunnel nach Destral" und enden in "Der Oximiljand". Toa Imani ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht die Schülerin von Toa Nikila. Sie wird in dieser Kurzgeschichte von Nidihiki und Nikila gefunden und nach Po Metru teleportiert, wo ihr Leben gerettet werden kann. Alone in the darkness I'mani war es satt, immer war sie die kleine um die sich alle kümmerten. Niemand traute ihr etwas zu. Diese über bemutterung hasste sie. Doch jetzt gerade wäre sie froh gewesen wenn sie nicht alleine wäre. Der Tunnel war lang und dunkel und die Toa des Eises verfügte nur über einen schwachen Lichtstein. Was zum Makuta hatte sie bloß dazu bewegt, diese Wagnis ein zu gehen. Sie schritt vorsichtig weiter, immer tiefer und tiefer in die Dunkelheit. Egal ob sie jetzt umkehren würde, sie hatte sich verirrt und würde wohl den Ausgang nicht mehr finden. Die trostlose Stille wahr erdrückend und vertiefte den Schrecken dieses Albtraumes. Die Toa des Eises wurde immer nervöser, sie hatte sich wohl überschätzt. Sollte sie hier lebend herrauskommen, so schwor sie, würde sie nie mehr Leichtsinnig sein. Mit jeder Stunde in der sie sich weiter bewegte sank ihre Hoffnung wieder irgend eine der Inseln zu finden. Die Toa bekam Angst, eine Angst wie sie, sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. '''E'in Funken Hoffnung kam auf als sie den Geruch von verbranntem Holz wahr nahm. Sie musste sich in der Nähe einer der größeren Höhlen befinden. Kein sogenanntes Universum aber eine größere Höhle. Doch die Hoffnung sank wieder als sie an Geschichten dachte, die ihr ihre Eltern erzählt hatten. Gruselgeschichten über die Wesen die in den größeren Höhlen lebten. Die Toa des Eises wollte garnicht erst daran denken, was mit ihr passieren würde wenn sie in die Hände oder besser Krallen der Zyglak fallen würde. Doch war sie gezwungen weiter zu gehen Sie musste sich zum einen Ausruhen und zum anderen etwas Essen. Und so wie sie es kannte würde sie auch etwas Essbares in der Nähe eines Lagerfeuers finden können. Desto näher sie der Höhle kam desto ruhiger wurde sie. Denn die Toa vermochte nicht die Geräusche zuhören die von den Zyglak stammten. Es war gerade zu gespenstisch leise. 'I'mani war jetzt nur noch wenige Meter vor dem Eingang in die große Höhle entfernt als sie etwas hörte, was sie erneut verunsicherte. Mal hörte sie etwas das an Dinge erinnerte, die über den Boden geschliffen wurden, mal etwas das sich nach einem rascheln von Blättern anhörte. Die Toa des Eises blieb im Rand des Eingangs stehen und suchte mit den Augen den Teil der großen Höhle ab, den sie einsehen konnte. Sie sah ausbrennende Lagerfeuer und brennende primitive Hütten. Alles wies darauf hin, dass hier vor nicht all zu langer Zeit gekämpft wurde. Sie erblickte zwei tote Zyglak die zwischen den Resten einer Hütte lagen, welche zusammen gefallen war. Sie zuckte zusammen als die beiden Körper auf einmal unter den Resten der Hütte gezogen wurden. Ich hätte nicht hier sein dürfen, sprach sie zu sich und merkte wie ihre Angst wieder an Intensität zunahm. Sie zählte die zerstörten Hütten und ein blankes Entsetzen erfasste die Toa des Eises. Hier hatten über 100 Zyglak gelebt und sie alle waren wahscheinlich getötet worden. thumb|left|250px|Fatale Begegnung! thumb|left|250px|"Es wird zwar etwas Weh tun, aber du wirst es überleben!" The fright from the shade! 'V'oller blankem Entsetzten rannte sie durch die Höhle um so schnell wie nur irgend wie möglich wieder den anderen Tunnel zu erreichen. Dabei übersah sie eine komische Maschine und krachte ungebremst in diese heinen. Der Gräusch ertönte in der ganzen Höhle. Benommen rappelte sich die Toa wieder auf und stützet sich auf die Maschine bis sie wieder gerade und aus eigender Kraft stehen konnte. Was ist das denn? Fragte sie sich als sie die Maschine ansah. Diese Aparatur erinnerte an einen vierbeinigen Rahi, dem man drei gebogenen Röhren auf dem Rücken befestigt hatte. Verdammt, dachte sie wieder, ich muss ja hier weg. Wergess dieses Apraratur und verschwinde, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Gerade als sie wieder lossprinten wollte, wurde eine Gestalt vor ihr sichtbar. Dieses Wesen wahr kein Toa und auch kein Titan. Imani schluckte als sie die tief roten Augen des Wesen bemerkte. Dieses musterte sie genau und wieder wurde die Toa von einer erneuten Angst erfasst. Sie zog ihr Gewehr und ziehlte auf das Wesen was in ihren Augen ein Halbtitan sein musste. In ihrer anderen Hand hielt sie eine Nebelgranate. "'W'as hast du hier verloren, Milchgesicht?" fragte das Wesen mit böser Stimme. "Ach gar, gar garnichts!" stammelte die Toa des Eises und aktivierte die Nebelgranate. Im nu war sie von weissem Nebel umhüllt. Sie nutze den Moment und rannte los. Sie sah das sie sich rasch dem Tunneleingang näherte, als wieder diese komische Maschine rechts daneben erschien. Sie versuchte nicht an diese zu denken und rannte weiter. "Du kannst nicht schnell genug rennen, Milchgesicht!" hörte sie das Wesen mit gleich bleibender böser Stimme sagen, "du wirst mir nicht entkommen!" Die Toa des Eises konnte das Wesen nicht sehen und verdrängte deshalb das was sie gehört hatte und rannte weiter. Erst zuspät kam ihr der erschreckende Gedanken, dass dieses Wesen über die Fähigkeit sich zu tarnen verfügen konnte. Sie donnerte direkt in die Faust des Wesens, welches wieder vor ihr sichtbar wurde. Sie hing nach vorne gebeugt auf der Faust des Wesens und keuchte. Sie konnte nur Husten denn ihr blieb die Luft weg. 'S'chmerz verzehrt sah sie dem Wesen in die Augen. "Bitte lass mich gehen!" keuchte die Toa des Eises, "ich bitte dich!" Das Wesen sah sie schweigend an. "Das kann ich nicht," sprach es auf einmal mit milder fast trauriger Stimme, "du hast zuviel gesehen!" "Ich habe garnichts gesehen," hustete Imani, "was dich belasten könnte!" "Es tut mir leid, kleine Toa," fuhr das Wesen fort und in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören dass es mit dem was es tunen wollte selbst nicht zufrieden wahr, "aber es darf keine Zeugen geben!" Das Wesen sah Imani in die Augen und schwieg wieder. Nach einer Minute sagte es zu der Toa, "es wird zwar etwas Weh tun, aber du wirst es überleben!" Ein tiefer und stechender Schmerz fuhr durch den Körper der jungen Toa. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor solche Schmerzen verspürt. Die drei langen Klingen hatten ihren Torso durchstoßen und sie hing wie eine Marionette in der Luft thumb|left|250px|Imani wird von Nikila und Nidihiki gefunden! thumb|left|250px|Nikila und Nidihiki beschützen Imani! Rescue in last second 'N'idihiki und Nikila empfingen das Signal in ihren Empfängern und folgten diesem. Dabei gingen die beiden erfahrenen Toa vorsichtig und überlegt vor. Jeder Schritt und jede Bewegung war klar durchdacht um alle Risiken auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Das Signal wurde stärker und stärker mit jedem Schritt in die Dunkelheit. Durch ihre Nachtsichtgeräte konnten sie sich mühelos in der Dunkelheit der Tunnel bewegen. "In etwa 400 Meter müssen wir eine größere Höhle erreichen!" sprach Nikila zu Nidihiki. Dieser nickte und machte seine Waffen bereit. "Wenn die Zyglak kommen!" lachte er, "werde ich sie mit den richtigem Argumenten empfangen!" Die beiden Toa ereichten die Höhle und fanden diese leer vor. Kein Zyglak war zu sehen, jediglich die Übereste ihrer primitiven Hütten und Lagerfeuer. Hier und da war eine silbernde Fütze auf dem Boden. "Die Zyglak die hier gelebt haben," sprach Nikila leise, "wurden wahrscheinlich alle getötet!" Nidihiki nickte wieder nur. Das Signal wurde noch stärker. "Unsere Signalquelle muss hier irgend wo sein!" bemerkte Nidihiki. 'D'ie beiden Toa durchquerten die Höhle und blieben stehen. "Da liegt eine Toa auf dem Boden!" stellte Nikila besorgt fest und rannte auf die am Boden liegende zu. Nidihiki schüttelte sich als er die drei Wunden sah. "Wird sie Durchkommen?" fragte er. "Ich denke schon!" murmelte Nikila und begann mit der Notversorgung der Verletzten. Nidihiki wurde auf einmal ganz leise und deutete Nikila mit einem Handzeichen das auch sie besser nicht sprechen sollte. Jetzt bemerkte auch sie, dass sich noch ein lebendes Wesen hier in der Höhle befand. Nidihiki suchte mit seinen Augen und Erfassungssystemen die Umgebung ab um Nikila und die verletzte Toa zu beschützen. "Sie ist so weit!" flüsterte Nikila ganz leise, "wir können uns jetzt weg teleportieren!" Nidihiki bestätigte es und wollte gerade das Teleporterfeld aktivieren als vor ihm und Nikila ein Wesen das für einen Toa zu groß und für einen Titanen zu klein, sichtbar wurde und sie prüfend an sah. Der nächste Blick traf wieder die verletzte Toa des Eises. Dann war das Wesen auf einmal wieder verschwunden. "Hast du das gesehen?" fragte Nidihiki erstaunt. "Ja," antwortete Nikila, "aber ich kann nicht genau sagene was das war!" 'D'as Wesen sah aus der Fehrne wie ein Lichtball um die drei Toa erschien. Nach dem der Lichtball wieder verschwunden war, waren auch die drei Toa fort. Das Wesen wandte sich jetzt wieder den Bäumen zu. Es hatte noch etwas zu erledigen, bevor es seine Mission fortsetzen konnte. '''Link zu: Bionicle Wars chronicles Link zu: "Bionicle Wars" Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte